Transcended Hellhawk
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Melee) |flavora1 = Tainted Hellhawk can get rid of his enemies in a flash. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 6940% damage on 1 enemy and makes them unable to user their skills for 8 seconds. This skill does not consume "Vigor", and hitting the target reacharges 1 Vigor for yourself. Vigor: 2 |activeskill2 = Shadow Split ( /Melee) |flavora2 = Move undetected to deal a fatal strike. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 7120% damage on 1 enemy, and casts a Bleeding debuff that inflicts 380% damage every second for 11 seconds. This skill does not consume "Vigor", and hitting the target recharges 1 "Vigor" for yourself. Vigor: 3 |activeskill3 = Reaper's Scythe ( /Melee) |flavora3 = Hellhawk's bloodstained Hellside is filled with the souls of those he killed. |aEffect3 = Consumes all of your "Vigor" to inflict 9100% damage on 1 enemy and inflict an additional 6100% . Vigor: 4 |passive1 = Deadly Energy |flavorp1 = Death comes to anyone who locks eyes with the deathly Hellhawk. |pEffect1 = Increases Hellhawk's ATK damage by 50%, deals an additional 44% on all attacks, and drains 28% of all of Hellhawk's attacks HP. Hellhawk uses "Shadow Conceal" for 6 seconds when hit by a attack. All attacks dealt during "Shadow Conceal" become Hits and area damage decreases by 40%. Also, all active skills, excluding Shadow Fiend, will steal 1 buff each time they hit the target. 15 sec |passive2 = Scream of Death |flavorp2 = He leaves nothing but screams in his wake. |pEffect2 = Increases all party members skill ATK Damage by 10% and decreases all enemy skill ATK Damage by 30%. Also, your skill ATK Damage increases by 10% for each Transcended Boden in your party. Hellhawk can detect concealed vanished/stealthed enemies and the received area damage decreases by 40%. In addition, DEX increases by 70% for 11 seconds whenever allies and enemies are killed or come back alive. This effect can stack up to 5 times. |passive3 = Evil Shadow Demon |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Use all of your "Vigor" to remove all enemy buffs, inflict 12100% damage and an additional 8100% , and conceal yourself for 6 seconds. Damage received during conceal decreases by 40%. "Shadow Fiend" does not consume "Vigor" if it makes a Hit. It passive increases your MAX "Vigor" by 1, prevents consuming "Vigor" when using "Reaper's Scythe", and recharges 1 "Vigor" for yourself upon hitting the target. Vigor: 5 |passive4 = Reaper of Death |flavorp4 = The Reaprer of Death will find you when darkness rules over the world. |pEffect4 = Increases DEX by 15% for each of Hellhawl's "Vigor". |passive5 = Shadow of Death |flavorp5 = Hellhawk thrives in darkness. |pEffect5 = Before entering battle, all of Hellhawk's "Energy" is restored and receives for 14 seconds 102% increased DEX (Immune to dispel). Is only used once when entering the battle for the first time. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. "Energy" is located in his resource bar (Orange bar similar to old Rogue's Vigor) and caps at 4 pre-MAX enhancement state. |aEffect1_ex = His actives indeed do not state a Cooldown. They simply require energy. In a sense, his skills all require a different amount of energy but also replenish or grant more energy when used. This causes his skills to have a natural "chain-reaction" but also a unchangeable skill sequence, reducing the RNG factor and maximizing his burst potential. |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Hellhawk_(Skills_Review) |pt1 = The hawk, Hellhawk's Boden animal is invoked in multiple instances on his attire. Both foot and leg wear, as well as the coat and right shoulder protection piece show signs of the hawk. Additionally, both his daggers display a hawk as its base, with claws as pummels. An eye, supposdely an hawk eye, can be spotted on his belt. }} Category:Transcended Bodens